


Releasing Steam

by MetaDash



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, protip: I am bad at writing lemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaDash/pseuds/MetaDash
Summary: In the middle of the NSWA beach trip, Soi and Kukaku get some private time to themselves, but it takes a while. One-shot, lemon. Set in the SWA/NSWA universe, before NSWA. Reading those series is not required. (...might do this for other pairings, dunno yet)





	

It was very rare (if ever) for Captain Soi Fon of the 2nd Division to take time away from her position, but these days she didn’t mind. As she took the last bag from Yachiru Kusajishi’s outstretched hand, she and the other members of the NSWA – their social club – waited for the cashier to finish calculating the total.

“Guh….you all bought quite a lot….are you headed for some kind of event?”

“You bet!” Yachiru beamed. “A whole day at the beach, from morning to sundown! We needed to get supplies!”

“Um….yes, I suppose that’s true. Your total is….56,235 yen.”

Yachiru slammed the bills onto the counter (not bothering to count it, much to Nanao’s chagrin). “Here you are! Keep the change!”

_How rich are these girls?!_

* * *

At this point in time, the members of the NSWA totaled over 25 girls, which meant trips to the Living World were a lot harder to coordinate. Soi followed Nanao’s instructions to keep the group in pairs as they walked through the boardwalk.

“Hey, aren’t you glad I picked out a cute swimsuit for you, bee?” came the teasing question of the Captain of the 13th Division, Yoruichi Shihouin. She and Soi had a long history together, from master and student to even lovers at one point.

“Ha…I’m not really interested in looking cute, Yoruichi-sama.”

But now…

“Oh, I know. But this trip is the perfect chance for you and Kukaku to do a little more than relaxing, hmmm~?”

…she was involved with the Captain of the 3rd, Kukaku Shiba, who was once Yoruichi’s lover. It was a rocky start for both years ago, but they wanted to try for something more.

“Can’t I just enjoy the sun?” the assassin asked, annoyed. “This trip is meant for _clean_ fun, you know.”

“Too bad, Nanao shot down my suggestion for a nudist beach.” Yoruichi grinned like a cat when her student turned bright red and began to splutter angrily at her. “I’m _kidding!”_

XXXXX

“Boob buckets? What the _hell i_ s that?”

Rangiku Matsumoto chuckled and wagged her finger. “Well basically, you press your boobs together to hold the sand! Then, you find some water and-“

“-Sounds stupid, Rangiku,” Kukaku snapped. “I’m not gonna do that or any other stupid breast ideas you have. I just want to look for a shark!”

“Heresy! Orihime, tell her! Remember when we did it in our last beach trip?”

Orihime Inoue, one of the most upbeat and bubbly members of the club, wasn’t paying attention to the argument. Instead, she was glancing back at Soi and Yoruichi.

“Hime!”

“Huh? Oh I’m sorry, Rangiku, I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Well, I think Captain Fon and Kukaku-san are feeling a little shy, so that’s why they’re not holding hands together,” she whispered. Kukaku turned sharply on her heel with a snarl.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Aww Captain, this trip is supposed to be relaxing! What better way then to touch hands with your little girlfriend~?”

Kukaku’s eye twitched. “Guess you forgot the time that I almost put a firecracker up your ass….!”

“Heard that Orihime? We’d better give them privacy.” Rangiku giggled at the cheeky roll she was on. But rather than making do on her threat, the Shiba head looked at her “girlfriend”. It had been a while since they spent any time with each other.

And one moment in particular…still had a heavy weight in the air between them.

* * *

“We’re here!”

The members of the NSWA all looked at the sway of the ocean in eager anticipation, and the best part was, the beach seemed to be scarce. Whether it was pure luck or Yachiru doing some kind of surprise was anyone’s guess.

“Okay, everyone!” Yachiru had a pink colored one piece, with a whistle dangling around her neck. “You can swim, soak up the sun, make sand castles…whatever you want! This is our time to have fun!”

“Last one in the water is a rotten egg!” Kiyone shouted, kicking off her sandals and heading towards the water. Lilinette, Liltotto, Neliel, and Mashiro followed her.

“Alright! You up for a swim, Yoruichi?” Kukaku asked, stretching. She had a red two piece, and of course, her large bust size was there for display. Behind her, Nanao and Nemu were laying down towels and Isane was applying sunblock.

“Me? Hmm…nah! I have something else in mind!” the Shihouin head winked, her patterned orange two piece also leaving little to the imagination. “A competition.”

“Oh you’re on! 50 laps to the shore, right now!”

“How about something a little more…interesting?”

“Huh, what?”

“Well it’s not every day you wear something like that. Maybe we can see who can turn the most amount of heads.”

Kukaku rolled her eyes. “No thanks. Now if you excuse me, I’m going shark hunting.” She walked away, leaving Yoruichi alone. That is, until Rangiku bounced up next to her.

“Lady Shihouin! I want to play!”

“Tch…I wanted Kukaku to do it. She and Soi have been an item for a while now, but I wish they would be more adventurous to each other. It’s not like anyone will bust them here.”

“They’re not even hanging out together!” Rangiku exclaimed. Kukaku was in the ocean while Soi was helping Momo put sunscreen on her back. “C’mon, I want them to kiss!”

“….hmm….what do you say we have _our_ beach fun, Rangiku?”

“Are you thinking what I think you’re thinking?”

The two buxom women shared a smirk. …no, it’s not _that_ , you silly viewer. Check the tags!

* * *

“Oh thank you so much, Captain….”

Soi nodded, handing the bottle back to Momo. “Anytime.”

“Hey, what are you going to do first? I was thinking of making some sand castles!” Yachiru was already making a large one with Yuzu and Orihime.

“I was thinking of meditating.”

“But…don’t you always do that? You should relax, Captain Fon! It’s not every day we get to enjoy the beach! What do you really want to do?”

The grey orbs of the twintailed woman looked to the sea, and she spotted Kukaku swimming. In contrast to Kiyone and the others (who had screamed and ran out of the water because it was too cold), she looked to be having a blast.

 _It HAS been a long time…but…_ “I’ve got the whole day, Momo.”

“If you say so.” Momo smiled at her and headed over to Yachiru. Soi was still staring.

_A swim would do me some good. Cool me off, for one._

But before she could make the dash, Rangiku was in her path. “Oh Captain! Can you put some sunscreen on my back?”

“I literally just that did that for Momo, Rangiku. Why don’t you ask Nemu?” Soi was getting impatient, and the heat wasn’t helping. Neither was the sight of Kukaku’s dripping form as she prepared to dive again.

“Pleeeease!”

“Fine!”

* * *

“Whoo! The water’s pretty nice, eh Kuu-chan?”

Karin was no stranger to the Living World’s relaxation spots, but after being in Soul Society for this long, it was nice to get that cool feeling again. She watched her cousin arise from the deep blue.

“Feh! I don’t see any sharks. Where are they?”

“Why do you think there’s sharks in a regular Japanese beach?” Karin asked, sweatdropping. Even her tough-as-nails cousin had some of the eccentricities of her Shiba father. But the question went unanswered, and soon Kukaku rose up next to Yoruichi.

“Yo!”

“Oh, change your mind?”

“Yeah, some of the other girls are showing off already.”

“Great! You may be the Goddess of Flash, but a Shiba never backs down from a competition!” Kukaku smirked.

“Sounds good to me. How about we race to the shore?”

The two women spread out, and they were off to the races. Yoruichi knew she could win easily if she tried, but she wanted Kukaku to give it her all.

And see Soi.

“Huh….?”

_Jackpot!_

She watched the concentrated look on Soi’s face as she moved her arms and fingers across Rangiku’s back. Even being in the water was doing little to cool her growing heat…

XXXXXX

“Could you stop moaning already?”

“Ooooh, but I can’t help it, Captain, it feels so good…”

Soi pulled away, disgusted. “There. Now if you’ll excuse me….”

“Captain, you missed a spot!” Rangiku wiggled, pointing to the space above her posterior.

“No.”

“I don’t want my butt to burn, Captain! C’mon, you already did the rest of me!”

 _Did the….she’s doing this on purpose, isn’t she?_ “You’re good enough.”

“Captain, honestly, we’re all girls. It’s not wrong to touch my back! I know you wouldn’t make any moves!”

Soi growled, her cheeks turning pink. “That’s enough, Matsumoto. Stop wasting my time.” She threw the bottle to the ground and left, but Kukaku watched her do so.

Yoruichi and Rangiku winked at each other. And judging from their scans of the beach, they were going to speed this up.

With some help from the others.

Giggity.

* * *

“I have to do _what_?” Candice Catnipp asked, somewhat annoyed that Yoruichi and Rangiku had interrupted her sunbathing. She pushed up her sunglasses.

“Challenge Kukaku to a volleyball match! Yachiru and Nemu are setting it up.”

“Why?”

“Because you want to beat her.”

Back down went the sunglasses. “I _want_ to get a nice tan.”

“These are gigais,” Rangiku pointed out. “Come on! We’re doing something sneaky!”

“Ugh, leave me alone. Go ask Meninas,” Candice gestured with her hand and turned herself over. But luckily enough, Meninas McAllon (who was bustier) lo

XXX

“Me? I guess.”

“Great!” Yoruichi pushed her onward. “Give it a go!”

“Lady Shihouin, I still don’t understand why they’re not all over each other! It’s amazing the places you can get it on with someone,” Rangiku said, while Meninas ran for the challenge. Two busty women dueling in volleyball? What could go wrong?

“Beats me. Bee’s not as of a wet blanket as she used to be, and Kukaku was always the life of the party! Maybe they’ve just been too busy.”

Then it clicked.

“What? What’s with that face, Captain?”

“Ssh. Watch.”

* * *

With Nemu offering to be the ref, and Yachiru standing by with her whistle, the match was to begin. A few club members were watching, and each shot from both sides was accompanied by a hefty grunt.

“Ah, they seem to be having fun,” Retsu Unohana noted, standing in her white and blue swimsuit. “Don’t you agree, Captain?”

Soi didn’t reply. Her eyes watched the ball carefully (catching the first foul from Meninas before Nemu pointed it out), and then, they moved to Kukaku….seeing her….exert herself..

_Oh for heaven’s sake. Am I really this starved? Perhaps I should just get away from this…_

“YO!” Yoruichi tapped her back rather roughly, grinning cheekily. “You’ll get your turn after the match, Soi, because I told everyone you were the best at this game!”

“Whaaat?! Why would you….you and Matsumoto are planning something!”

“Who, us? We’re just appreciating the scenery. Look at the game, not me, because damn, Kukaku dove down real deep to get that ba-“

“Stop it! You could be a little subtler, Yoruichi-sama.”

A huff. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Oooh, look! See that bounce!”

“You’re not talking about the _ball_ , are you?”

The Goddess of Flash winked, making her student roll her eyes and leave, presumably to take her own dip in the water.

“Yoruichi, you’re doing this all wrong,” Retsu whispered. “You really think the two of them will attack each other in broad daylight?”

“Well they’re both stubborn, but that makes it more fun. Although, they’re not taking the bait….”

“I wouldn’t say that. Didn’t you see? Kukaku looked a little annoyed that Soi stopped watching her. If anything, we need to get them together.”

“Think so?”

“Yes. In fact, I can help you.”

* * *

“A scavenger hunt?” Rukia Kuchiki asked.

“Yes. I’ve hidden some ordinary things across the beach, and I was thinking we can hold a competition as to who can find the most items.”

“What’s the prize?” Kiyone asked, eager.

“Re-chan, you’re so smart!” Yachiru turned around with a big smile. “The winner can choose where we go for the next club trip!”

“One moment, Yachiru. There’s over 20 of us, and I certainly don’t want it to end so soon! Perhaps teams of….two?”

“YEAH! Are you gonna pick the teams, Re-chan?”

The healer captain nodded, and it didn’t take long before everyone was paired up. And of course, the last two picked together were:

_She’s working with them, isn’t she?_

Soi and Kukaku.

XXXXX

“Hmph. If we do this quick enough, we can go back to our own fun. So the first item is…”

Kukaku snatched the list from her hand. “What’s wrong, you don’t want to hang out with me?”

“What? No, I didn’t say that!”

“I’m just teasing ya,” she replied, although she was a little disappointed her girlfriend didn’t try harder than that. “So did you cup a feel on Matsumoto’s ass?”

“WHAT?!”

“Come on, you don’t have to lie, it’s a good ass. Not as good as mine but-“

“Well what about you?! Making those sounds in that volleyball match! You were looking right at me!”

“I was just playing a game. Geez, you don’t need to get so defensive.”

“Have you not realized our club is conspiring together to get the both of us….riled up?”

The two found the first item – a shell – but Kukaku looked a little peeved at the apparent plot. “So that explains her teasing on the boardwalk….”

“We don’t need constant physical interaction. We’re dignified people,” Soi assured. She patted Kukaku’s arm, but this only made their eyes lock on to each other, and in that brief moment, they felt more than the heat of the sun.

“…how long has it been, Soi?” Kukaku whispered. They found the second item, an old soda can, before any other group did.

“…..well, I wasn’t counting. Can’t we focus on other things?”

“…….don’t you want to try again?”

“………of course I do. But this isn’t the time.” Soi lifted up the third item, which was a paper ball. Is Retsu trying to litter this beach just for fun?

“Not quite, Soi. Remember…..down here, in the Living World….we don’t have to worry about anyone finding out.”

It was true. Down here they didn’t have to worry about clan politics, which was the main danger in their relationship – but not something that really frightened either.

“……..”

“How about tonight….you and me, eh?” Kukaku smirked when she saw that the smaller woman was blushing again.

In the distance, the three conspirators were impressed.

“I think it’d be easy for us to distract Yachiru to give them privacy.”

“You were right, Retsu.”

“Still….there HAS to be a reason why they haven’t touched each other!”

If they only knew….

* * *

The winners were the uneasy couple, but neither had an idea when Yachiru asked them about the trip. They liked to go with each other, but it was time for them to _do_ each other, and properly at that. Both had to take some time to get past Yoruichi.

“Okay, everyone, it’s sunset.” Nanao Ise flipped through her itinerary. “I’m afraid our trip only has a few more hours before we have to departure. What should we do?”

“How about we take a trip to the bathouse over there?” Rangiku suggested, with Yoruichi chiming in as well. Soi looked for Retsu, and it looked she was spinning some story about poisonous jellyfish to other tourists.

_They’re….trying to clear the whole beach…._

Luckily the club agreed, and Rangiku and Yoruichi both gave them a thumbs-up as the last of the humans quickly left.

“…….”

“…..”

The rays of the sunset were shining down on both, just as Retsu passed them by.

“Please…enjoy yourselves, you two.”

“……”

“……”

“….heh.”

“What’s so funny?”

“Well you never put sunscreen on my back.”

“….?”

* * *

“THIS is your idea of how to begin it?” Soi asked, spreading the oily substance on the back of the Shiba woman. “I mean….it’s creative, but-“

“Shut up and focus. With Unohana helping us, we can spend all night here if we can swing it.”

“Ha, are you implying I won’t last?”

“You prove it then.” Kukaku grinned when she felt Soi’s hands stop her at her bikini top. “C’mon, I know you want to see them.”

“S-Shut up.” But she untied the knot anyways, and spread more of the sunscreen. Her calloused yet skilled hands dug into Kukaku’s sore back muscles, earning a wiggle of approval.

“Okay, enough with the sunscreen. What do you want to do first?”

Her wordless response was a more concerted massage.

“Soooiii…..” Kukaku turned herself around, propping herself up with her elbow. “How about you use those hands for something else?”

If there was one thing she had in common with Yoruichi, it was the rather large bust size. There was no way Soi would admit she technically liked them – perhaps out of a subconscious envy – but the way the ample flesh was before her eyes, the cool air hardening the nubs…

“Maybe your _mouth,_ hmm?”

“Don’t you dare tempt me.”

But Kukaku got on her back, beckoning Soi to make the first move. Reluctantly she did, and soon her sharp hand had clutched the left breast.

“Easy there tiger, you don’t want to rip it off, do you?”

Ignoring the playful jab, she got to work on tending to the soft flesh. She kneaded and (gently) squeezed, and she was rewarded with a sound that seemed to be a cross between a coo and a “mmm…”. After all, as Yoruichi could vouch for, Kukaku loved foreplay.

“Mouth. Now,” she whispered. God she couldn’t wait, and from the way Soi obeyed, she couldn’t either. Her tongue flicked over the nub, then begin to cast a circular survey, if you will. Naturally she didn’t leave the other breast neglected either, and Kukaku gripped her hair.

“You’re so sensitive,” the younger woman teased. “Perhaps I should…give you a surprise?”

“Oh you bitch, you’d better not- _aaah!”_

Soi practically buried her head in between the two globes, while her hands continued to treat both of them. She smirked into the forbidden valley knowing she had the upper edge.

“It’s just me…and you….Kukaku….”

She moved her head up to kiss the older woman, a heated one where tongues dueled it out. But now this was the turn of the great Shiba.

_Good…._

Kukaku pushed Soi away, confusing her, but her slick smile reassured her. With a quick untying of the bikini bottom, the 2nd Division Captain was soon met with the buried treasure of the night. The warm, sticky buried treasure.

“Oh no, I’m a damn geyser over here. What are you gonna do about it~?”

Soi smirked. “Exposing yourself to the Head of the Stealth Force? Is that really wise?”

As Yoruichi once said, the two women were so alike – head strong (pun intended) and stubborn. If one were to get control, the other wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

“I _know_ you want to have a taste, Soi.”

“You better fucking believe it.” Lip service worked in more ways than one, after all. The assassin doved down for her pray, and Kukaku eagerly spread herself wider. She grinned and placed a hand on the shorter woman’s hand.

“Yeah…..nice and sl- _fuck!”_

Going slow was the complete opposite of Soi Fon’s modus operandi. Her tongue was relentless, flicking at all angles and dipping inside. She had years of experience of eating out. The moans of her partner, the feeling of making them submit to the sensations, made it all worth it.

“Haa…..you bitchhh!” Kukaku’s voice shot up a few octaves, and her hands roughly pulled at her hair. “I swear to god, you’d better not stop.”

“Stop, you say?” came the muffled reply. Kukaku snarled and clenched her thighs together, forming a clamp around Soi.

“Don’t!” She closed her eyes, savoring the pleasure. “Don’ttttt….”

But Soi hummed and slowed her pace. “Perhaps….if you beg me?”

“Do that and you’re not getting any.”

“You’re soaking wet,” Soi countered, resuming her licks. “Would you masturbate without me? It’s not as fun.”

“Shut up and make me cum,” Kukaku whispered, clutching the sand around them. Beads of sweat were beginning to form on her face. “P-Please.”

Her reward was a much faster pace, making Kukaku cry out and arch her back.

“S-Soi…….!”

Lost in the throes of her high, her core practically exploded, but Soi eagerly licked up every drop, running her tongue through every surface. When she felt the thighs around her loosen, the chance was there. A dazed Kukaku looked down at her partner, only to have her jump up and mount her face, knocking her down.

“It’s _my_ turn, Kukaku. You thought _you_ were aching?”

The older woman was breathing in the dripping scents of Soi’s pussy, and good god did it feel intoxicating. She found herself clutching both sides of her firm rear.

“Lick. **Now.”**

Kukaku got to work, but where Soi was rapid fire in her moves, she was slower and deliberate, soaking in the flavor and subsequent reaction with every dart of her tongue.

“Ahhh….”

Soi wanted to yell at Kukaku to _move faster, damn it_ , but she was in control of her lower speed, knowing exactly how to pleasure the former. But she needed more. She moved her head down to lick at the nub of her small breast.

“Couldn’t help yourself?” came the muffled tease. Soi ignored her.

In fact, as her other hand went to squeeze and tweak her other nipple, her thoughts drifted to the last time she felt this kind of pleasure.

_Mmmm….does it feel good, my little bee?_

But she quickly shook those thoughts away. She was with Kukaku now, and both of them knew it. They had to move on from their past with Yoruichi to truly enjoy theirselves.

“Ah….!”

Soi shivered as she came, feeling Kukaku’s fingernails dig into the smooth toned skin of her lower hips. It had been so long….she remembered, rolling off the latter’s face.

The two layed on the sand, both out of breath. The gentle roars of the waves and the peach-toned sky had given the scene an aura of tranquility. Neither wanted to leave or bother covering up, as that would soil the moment.

“…..so….how was it?”

“It was….glorious,” Soi breathed. “And you?”

Kukaku pulled her closer with her stronger arms, resting her on her large chest. “Like fireworks.”

“………”

“……..”

“We didn’t say her name this time.”

“No, we didn’t. I guess we weren’t cursed after all.”

Soi turned her head around to face Kukaku, and the two shared a tender kiss. “I wish this moment could last forever.”

“A few hours sounds good to me. How long until Yachiru and the others come out?”

The two looked to the bath house.

“I’d say….about an hour or so?”

XXXXX

Isane Kotetsu stretched happily as she stepped out onto the deck, feeling washed and refreshed. This trip had done wonders for her, and now-

“Ohhhhhh Kukaku….!”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Soi…!”

_What?!_

A look to the beach ahead of her showed that both captains were not only naked, but aggressively scissoring each other. Neither could resist their moans, and yet, both were trying to outlast each other.

Isane covered her mouth, turning red. _Ohhh….bad timing!_

“Huh. So THAT’s what naked wrestling is!” Yachiru piped up her next to her. She turned to the open doorway. “Hey everyone! Look outside!”

“W-WHAT?! YACHIRU NO!”

But Isane’s warning went unheard of, as the two on the beach both screamed the other’s name at their climax.

_……WHY ME?!_

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry you had to suffer through this
> 
> r-read and review?


End file.
